The Fifth Album
by RJBsComputer
Summary: Miley is all set to start on her 5th album. The album her mom set as a goal to judge her success by. How will Miley handle it or will the pain of a loss mother be to much for her. Chapter 15 and Epilogue added
1. Prologue

**The Fifth Album**

Prologue

It was one of those dreams. The one where you are chasing something or something is chasing you. This one she was chasing after Her. It was also raining too. A very hard rain at that. But what did you expect for one of those dreams. The lighting filled the sky and the shock wave of thunder passed through her. Oh yes, don't forget about the thunder and lighting. It wouldn't be one of those dreams without them. Dark. It was also very dark. She was standing in the circle of light way ahead of her. She was reaching back for her. The light around Her was starting to fad. It always did. …have to get to Her before the light goes out… …_you'll never reach her in time…you never do…you always fail…always…_ Oh yeah, forgot about the scary unseen voice. …not this time…i'm going to make it… She was getting closer. Their finger tips were touching. …noooo… why are you raising the ground on me… The ground was raising up and the slope was covered in mud. Slippery mud. She lost her footing and fall backwards. She landed on her back and started to slid down the hill. All the time watching Her slip farther away. As she reached the bottom, all covered in mud, the light around the woman faded out. …nooooooo… _i told you that you would fail and always will…ha ha…ha ha ha…hahahahahah…._

She sat upright in her bed. She looked around her room. Slowly her mind cleared and she reached over to turn off her alarm clock. She was all sweaty and her hair was matted. The covers of the bed were a mess. The doctor told her the dreams would lessen but never totally go away. That they would come back in times of very high stress or very emotional mile stones in her life. Both applied this time. She got out of bed, grabbed her bath robe and headed for the shower. I look like death warm over. She thought looking in the mirror. Reaching into the shower, she turn the water on. When it was warm enough, she took off her pj's, grabbed a washcloth and climbed into the shower. She turned around to get herself all wet. Stopping with her back to the water, she leaned against the shower wall. She stared at the back corner of the shower wall and zoned out. The doctor's voice floated to the top of her mind. …_if you close your eyes and think of a happy emotional event that you shared, her face will appear to you…_ Her eyes closed of their own accord and she started to think about their very last birthday. The one where they got the news her first album went platinum. Her mom was holding her in a hug after telling her the news. She could even smell her perfume. …_you know that you made it and are in it for the long haul when your fifth album goes platinum sweetie…_ She could still feel the ghost of her arms around her still. With out thinking about it she started sing _I Miss You_. Her dad was walking by the bathroom when he heard the hunting melody float through the door. He stopped and listen for a few seconds. …_I miss her too bud…_ When she was done, she wiped at her eyes, turn around and hung her head in the water. As the water started to pull her hair down in a veil around her face, she couldn't tell the difference between the water or her tears. Even though there where no wounds on her body, there was a big one on her heart. And this one didn't bleed blood. This one bled tears. After about five minutes she was able to pull herself back together and washed last night off of her. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel, dried off, put on her bathrobe, combed out her hair and sighed. Time to start another day.


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Announcement

**Chapter 1**

The Big Announcement

Miley came down stairs on the bright sunny Friday morning. Her dad had breakfast ready at her spot. She pull the chair back and sat down as her dad turned from the refrigerator with orange juice for her.

"Hi daddy, this looks great." She gave him his special daddy smile.

"Thinks sweetie. Here's some juice." Robbie sat the glass down by her plate.

"Thanks for the cold shower Miles." Jackson informed Miley.

"Oh, sorry Jackson." Her mask slipped a bit. Jackson saw the change and changed too.

"That's okay Miles" He pulled out his chair and sat down to breakfast too.

"You going to eat that toast Miley?"

"No. You can have it." Jackson reached over and collected the toast.

"Yeah dad, could you turn on the news? I have to find out if the Lakers won last night."

"Sure thing Jackson." Robbie turned on the radio.

"…and in entertainment news, the big news is Hannah Montana is getting closer to finishing up her fifth album. Our sources tell us that the music is finished and all she has to do is lay down the lyrics. If things go well, the CD will be out before the scheduled release date…and now back to Bob and Tom…"

"Aw man, missed the sports." Jackson complained. But a thump at the door changed his attitude. "Alright! The papers here." Jackson left the table to get the paper. He came back looking for the sports section. When Jackson sat the stack of paper on the table, the entertainment section was on top of the pile. A picture of Hannah Montana was on the front page with the title

_Hannah Montana trying to go 5 for 5._ Miley quickly glanced at the article without touching the paper. It talked about how she come on the scene from nowhere and how fast her star had climbed. It also talked about how she was trying to put out her fifth album in four years. Something that is hardly ever done. But what was more amazing than that was how fast all her albums want platinum. She felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up at Jackson who was deep into the sports page. But her dad was watching her.

"Okay Miles?"

"Yes" she lied. He knew that she lied.

Miley started off for school. Soon she was joined by Lilly.

"Hi Miley. Did you see the article in the paper about Hannah?"

"yeah…"

"Oh, what's up?"

"I don't know" she lied. She never like talking about her mom.

Oliver joined them and sensing something was up and just settle for a hi and fell into silent step with Miley and Lilly. Lilly for her part let Miley have her private thoughts for now.

-------------------------------------------------

"Jackson…brother from another mother." Cooper greeted Jackson at school. "Coop." They did their private hand shake.

"Any plans for spring break yet Jackson?"

"No not yet. Why?"

"Oh, I just thought this might interest you." Cooper handed Jackson a flier.

Jackson took the flier and started to read.

"Are you serious? I beach volleyball league! That's awesome! I've got to sign up. But I'll need a partner. Cooper?"

"Oh yeah, count me in!"

"Let see, says here sign up is this Saturday. Starts at 9 a.m. and goes to 3 p.m.. I'll pick you up at 10 a.m.?"

"Great. I can't wait to show those losers how the game's played."

The warning bell for the first class went off. With a quick hand shake they left for class planning to talk more about the league at lunch.

-------------------------------------------------

"Well that's it Neil. All the music is finished. I'll have Hannah come in on Monday and start with the lyrics." Robbie shifted in his seat.

"If the music is any indicator, then this album well go platinum in a few months."

"Yeah, it does seem that way, but Hannah's not been herself lately. I hope it won't effect her singing."

"Oh, what seem to be the problem?"

"I think she is missing her mom again."

"How long as it been now, three years?"

"Yeah. You know she was her manager at first. I was still singing back then. We use to joke about how she was going be bigger star than I was."

"Well, you were tearing up the charts back then. Do you miss it?"

"No, not really. I get so much enjoyment from managing Hannah, it's like I never left. Besides, what father won't enjoy watching their daughter excel at what she does? Oh, for the record, she passed me when her fourth album went platinum."

"Hey, you know what would be neat?"

"Ah, no. What?"

"What if you and Hannah did a duet?"

"That's an interesting thought Neil. Why don't you help me keep that pot near the front of the stove."

"Yeah, what are friends for."

"Come on, let go grab some lunch. Maybe I can put off going over the budget for the album."

"What, afraid we're over?" Neil asked with a sly smile.

"No. But if we were, I have to cut your pay."

"In that case, you're buying lunch."

"Okay, lets get out of here." They got up and headed off for lunch together.


	3. Chapter 2: Mother's Day Social

**Chapter 2**

Mother's Day Social

"…and the final announcement for the day is, the Mother's Day Social. This is a mother/daughter event. If you and your mom are interested in helping to plan the event, please pick up the registration form in the office. Everyone have a nice spring break."

Lilly came into the lunchroom looking for Miley. Miley had been very quiet today and today's announcements were not going to help at all. Lilly knew that Miley's mom had passed but that's all Miley would every say. She also knew that Miley still had not gotten over it either. She learned from Jackson that it had been three years ago, but never pushed him on the details. She also learned from him that when Miley got all quiet and mopey, she was thinking about and missing her mom. Add all the talk about the Mother's Day Social going on in the cafeteria, Miley would REALLY be down in the dumps. Oh, there she is by herself over in the corner. I should have known. Lilly started over to Miley and noticed that she was just picking at her food.

"Come on Miley, eat up. You have a big week ahead of you next week."

"What? Oh yeah, the album."

"MILEY! You want to keep you voice down or should I announce it on the P.A. system?"

"Ahhh…what… Oh hi Lilly."

"Does this mean you've come back to Earth or are you still in outer space?"

"Oh, sorry Lilly. Guess my mind is else where today." Miley was still looking down at her food as she pushed it around with her fork.

"Hmmm… you had another dream again. Didn't you?"

"No Lilly." Miley lied. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you have the _album_ coming up. Everyone is talking about the Mother's Day Social. And finally, you're moping round, not talking to anyone and you're sitting all by yourself in the corner."

"So, maybe I'm just having an off day." Lilly rolled her eyes and sat down by Miley. Lilly turned to face Miley. Miley didn't move. So she took matters into her on hands. Lilly reached over with her hands, took hold of Miley's head, and turn her head so she could look straight into Miley's eyes. Yep, tear stained.

"That's how I know." Miley pulled her head free of Lilly's hands and wiped at her eyes.

"Okay, I had the dream again." Lilly almost didn't hear Miley over the noise in the lunch room. What can I do. Lilly asked herself. As Lilly sat there puzzling, Miley went back to picking at her food. Oliver came into the lunch room looking for Lilly and Miley. He spotted them in the corner. This can't be good he thought. Oliver waved at Lilly and got her attention. He pointed at Miley. Lilly shook her head and pretended to be asleep and then point at Miley. Oh, not again. Oliver pointed to himself and then to the table. Lilly looked at Miley and thought for a second and then shook her head. Oliver mouthed good luck to Lilly and looked for some other friends to sit with.

Lunch ended with Lilly only able to get a few words and half sentences out of Miley. She was starting to get worried. Lilly had never seen Miley this blue before. A tap on her shoulder made her up.

"Sorry Lilly. Did you have any luck with Miley?"

"No, and I'm worried. I never seen her this blue before and she has her album to do sometime next week."

"Maybe we should ask Mr. Aaron for help."

"Ask me for help with what?" Mr. Aaron asked surprising both of them.

"Miley's missing her mom again." Lilly answered Mr. Aaron.

"Has anything change for Miley lately."

"Well, she's suppose to start her project next week." Oliver answered.

"Yeah, and there is a lot of pressure from outside forces"

"Maybe a little break from the everyday routine well help her." Mr. Aaron suggested.

"It's a thought Mr. Aaron. Thanks." Lilly had a plan forming already.

-------------------------------------------------

"I don't think we can do this Coop." Jackson stated.

"Why not?"

"Says here we need to pay a $500 entry fee."

"Wow! I don't have that much."

"All I got is $400 in the bank. But I have a $300 car payment to make today."

"I'll I have is $200. Come on Jackson, we have to think of something."

"Hey, wait a minute. It says here that we can have sponsors."

"Great! But who can we ask?"

"Well, I could ask my boss. If we win, it would be like free advertising."

"It's worth a shot anyways. Look here. We will have to have a physical and parents permission before we can play."

"Look at this Coop. We also have to be on someone's health insurance in case of an injury."

"Well, at less they give us five days to get all the documentation done."

"I guess the first step is to ask my boss at work today."

"Okay, call me as soon as you can."

The end of lunch bell sound. Jackson and Cooper surprised, looked up to see that lunch was over. They gathered up their lunch trays and went off to class.

-------------------------------------------------

Our friends walked home in silence. Miley mainly watched the ground.

Lilly and Oliver kept looking at each other. Both were worried. When Oliver turn to go home, Lilly stopped him. Miley kept walking.

"Do you have a plan yet?" Oliver asked.

"I think so. I'll have Miley over for a sleep over and do girl stuff. Want to come?" Lilly asked with a mischievous look in her eye and a sly smile on her face. "We'll be doing nails, hair, make-up and clothes. Sound like fun?"

"Uh…No. But you can call me tomorrow. I'll see if I can come up with something."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Lilly ran to catch up with Miley.

"Yeah Miley, I'm having a sleep over party and you are invited."

"Would you be to upset if I didn't come?"

"Ah…yeah. If you don't come, then there won't be a party."

"Why's that Lilly?"

"Because you're the only one invited. If you don't come then there won't be a party."

"Oh…okay, I'll come." Lilly followed Miley all the way home.

Mr. Stewart was already at home when they got there.

"Hi darling, Lilly"

"Hi Mr. Stewart."

Miley just kept walking and went up stairs to her room.

"Mr. Stewart is it okay for Miley to spend the night at my house?"

"Sure Lilly. Maybe that will help cheer her up."

"Great! Thanks Mr. Stewart." Lilly said as she turned to go up stairs too.

"HEY MILEY…YOUR DADDY SAID IT WAS OKAY." Lilly yelled as she ran up stairs.

Jackson was coming down at the same time Lilly was going up.

"Thanks, I didn't need that ear anymore anyways." Jackson yelled back.

"Hey dad, is it okay if I sign up for a beach volley ball league?"

"I don't know. Tell me about it." Jackson took out the flier and told his dad all about the league and the plan that he and Cooper had made about entering it. After he was done, Robbie wished him luck with his boss and give Jackson permission to play.


	4. Chapter 3: Team Rico

**Chapter 3**

Team Rico

"Jackson, I got here as fast as I could. What's the word bro?"

"How does Team Rico grab you Coop?"

"Well, I was hoping for something like, The Beach Kings."

"Just be glad my boss is sponsoring us."

"Do we get uniforms?"

"Yep. But they have to fit with Rico's color scheme."

"Anything else I need to know?"

Cooper and Jackson jump as a whistle is blown in their ears. Jackson clears his ear with his finger as he turns to Cooper.

"Yeah, Rico's our equipment manger." Snared Jackson.

"Okay you two, practice Saturday at 8 am." Rico ordered.

"Then there will be no Team Rico, Rico." Jackson said trying to control his voice.

"And why not?" Rico asked.

"Because we won't be able to register. That's why." Cooper answered.

"We'll let you know when practices are Rico." Jackson informed him.

"Okay but don't forget."

"We don't" Jackson and Cooper replied together.

After getting rid of Rico, Jackson and Cooper put their heads together to plan out the next steps for Team Rico.

-------------------------------------------------

Saturday, Jackson picked up Cooper at his house and together they went to the parks department to register for the league.

"You sure you have the check J-man?"

"Yes Coop. Relax. Tell you what. The check is in the glove box. If it well make you feel better, why don't you hold it."

"No, that's okay J-man."

They got to the parks department at 10 am and waited in line with the other players who wanted to enter. At the main desk, they where given a stack of papers to fill out. Moving to a set of tables set up for this purpose, Cooper and Jackson divided the papers between themselves and got to work. Twenty minutes later, they were back in line to turn in the papers.

"Okay, everything looks to be in order here. Now this is your physical form to be filled out by your doctor and this is your parents consent form. These need to be turn in here by Thursday before 5 pm or your not in the league." "Okay got it." Jackson replied. They took their forms and head out to the car. They drove to Rico's for lunch.

"Do you want to find a pick up game or go look for uniforms?" Jackson asked.

"Uniforms I think. I want to make sure I pass the physical before I hurt myself." Coop laughed.

"Very funny Coop. Okay, we'll head to the mall after this" So they finished their lunches and headed to the mall.

"Well we can pick yellow or green." Jackson started. "What if we go with yellow tank tops and green shorts?"

"Sounds good to me." Cooper replied. "What about logos?"

"Rico's dad gave me two iron-on logos. They're like the ones on the t-shirts I wear. He gave me money to have them put on along with our names on back. Oh yeah, we also have to put Team Rico around the front logo."

"Sounds good. Can we get some v-balls and other stuff too?"

"I think he gave me enough to get a few things as long as we don't go over board and watch what we get."

"Great! Let's go and do something I love to do."

"What's that Coop?"

"Spend someone else's money." Cooper laughed.

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson got home around 4pm, tired but happy with the days events.

"So how was your day Jackson?" Robbie asked.

"One of the best! Here is the consent form you need to sign for me. Plus here is the physical form that I have to have the doctor fill out."

"Okay, I guess you have to call the doctor and set up an appointment for yourself."

"Check out our uniforms dad, and all this stuff we got to get started with. Pretty cool?"

"Well if you do as well in beach volleyball as you do with court volleyball, then I better start making shelf space for all those trophies you're going to be winning."

"Oh yea, dad!" Jackson start to take the equipment up to his room with visions of girls in swimming suits throwing themselves at the champ.

"Hey dad, where's Miles?" Jackson asked when he came back down stairs.

"After she spent the night at Lilly's house, Oliver join them in the morning and they want mini-golfing. They should be getting back anytime now."

"How is Miles doing?"

"Well it seems Lilly's idea worked for now. When I talked to her on the phone, she was very upbeat. Said something about an idea she had for the new album she wanted to talk to me about when she got home."

"Excited about the album, that is a good sign." Jackson sat down at the table and watched his father for awhile before getting up the courage to asked a question he been thinking about for awhile.

"Ah…dad…hmmm… you know it's going to be three years since mom died. And we haven't been back to the see her since we came out here. Do you think a trip back home might help Miles?"

"I don't know Jackson. I've been thinking about it myself lately. More so, now that Miley is missing mom again. But the only problem is the album."

"How so dad?"

"I was going over the budget yesterday and if we don't get Miley recorded in the next ten days, we are going to be pushing the break even point back by six months. Not to mention what the record company has to say about the release date and about the up coming concert tour for the album."

"Why can't they wait?"

"Because they based this quarter earnings on this album and they are chaffing at the bit to get it out."

"That's not very fair to Miles."

"I know. Sometimes they forget that she only a 14 year girl who lost a mom she loved very dearly. But right now, it seems her friends have done the trick. Lets hope it will get her through the next ten days."


	5. Chapter 4: The Sleepover

**Chapter 4**

The Sleepover

Lilly came into Miley's room to find her laying on her bed. Lilly sigh and slightly shock her head.

"Come on Miley, your dad said yes." Not waiting for Miley, Lilly started to pack for her. Then she went in Hannah's closet and grab a bunch of fashion magazines that Miley and her used to put together outfits for Hannah. Then a stop at the make-up table. Then as an after thought, she grabbed Miley's guitar. Coming back out, Lilly was happily surprise to see that Miley had done some packing too.

"Guess I'm ready Lilly."

Smiling at the slight change, Lilly grabbed Miley's hand and headed down stairs.

"Mr. Stewart, we're leaving now."

"Hold up." Robbie walked up to Miley and gave her a big hug. "Have a good time bud." While hugging his daughter, he looked over to see Lilly watching them and mouth good luck to her. Lilly half smiled and nodded her head to him. Stepping back from his daughter, he looked down on her.

"Just relax and have fun okay?"

"Okay daddy."

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom, we're here." Yelled Lilly.

"I'm in the kitchen." Came the reply.

Lilly stuck her head in the kitchen to tell her mom that they were going to put Miley's stuff into her room. Mrs. Truscott said she was getting ready to make cookies and asked if they wanted to help. Lilly looked over at Miley who half nodded. Well she's starting to come around thought Lilly.

"Okay mom, we'll be right back."

Having just got off the phone with Robbie, Mrs. Truscott watch them leave. She hoped this would help Miley too. The girls came back to the kitchen and the three of them got started on the cookies. Having decide to start with the traditional chocolate chip cookie, the work was quickly divided among the three of them. The big break through, for Miley, that Mrs. Truscott was looking for came in the form of Miley opening the chips. Miley was pulling on the opposite sides of the bag to open it, but she pulled just a little to hard. The bag ripped open and the chips flew everywhere. It happen so fast that all three of them were surprised by it and all started to laugh at the site. It was a release that Miley badly needed. After that, interactions were more normal. After making three types of cookies, Lilly and Miley went to her room and started putting together outfits for Hannah. About ninety minutes later, Mrs. Truscott brought up a box of pizza and drinks. The girls pull her into the room to get her thumbs up or down on the outfits they made. This went on far longer than any of them thought. Mrs. Truscott even came up with a few outfits the girls really like and one that Miley was going to show her designer. Then with Mrs. Truscott in their clutches, the girls decided to do a make over. Miley got out her stuff that Lilly packed at her house and Lilly went and got her hair stuff. After working on Lilly's mom for about an hour, the girls ran to her closest to pick out a dress for her. With a dress in hand, the girls went back to Lilly's room to get Mrs. Truscott dressed up. Finished with their masterpiece, the girls took Mrs. Truscott down stairs to get Mr. Truscott's opinion.

"Okay girls, I think we have done enough for one night. Time to get ready for bed."

"Awww… mom it's the weekend." Lilly protested.

"And you still need your sleep." Mrs. Truscott replied.

The girls headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Lilly and Miley were talking on the bed when Mrs. Truscott looked in on them.

"Okay girls, lights out." Miley and Lilly climbed under the covers and settled in for the night. "Good night girls."

"Good night mom"

"Good night Mrs. Truscott."

The lights went out and the door closed. Lilly and Miley small talked for half an hour before felling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------

……where am i………why is it so foggy……… she moved around trying to find out where she was………_she's here_………who said that………_but you can't find her_………i'll find her………you can't stop me………_you always fail_ ………not this time………she started running around , but it was hard to see anything………_she's over here_………where are you… ……show yourself………_you're getting _……

A sharp pain in Miley's nose woke her up. She opened her eyes to Lilly's hand on her face. She careful lifted Lilly's hand off of her nose and moved it aside. Miley wiped the tears from her eyes, not knowing if they were from the dream or from being hit on the nose. She laid there for a few minutes not wanting to go back to sleep. Miley felt the dream haunting the edges of her mind. Slowly she slid out of bed as not to wake Lilly and went to the bathroom. Miley washed her face off and looked at herself in the mirror. I look awful Miley thought to herself. She turned around and started to go back to bed when she saw her guitar. Quietly, she got her guitar and went down stairs.

-------------------------------------------------

Something woke her up. She was hoping this wouldn't happen tonight. She always seem to be tied into her kids when something was bothering them.

Guess Miley is no exception she thought. Robbie's phone call earlier had let her know what was happening. Unlike Lilly though, she knew what had happen. Robbie had related that story to her and her husband as they became friends. Emily was at the top of the stairs when she heard the guitar music. As she got to the living room, Miley was sitting on the couch with her back to her. Miley started singing softly to herself.

"I miss you, I miss your smile…" Standing there listening to Miley, Emily could feel her pain in the song. When Miley finished, she put her guitar down buried her face in her hands and cried. Emily walk slowly to Miley as not to scare her, sat down next to her and held her. After awhile, Miley spoke.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying."

"Honey, you have every right to cry as anyone else does. What's wrong?"

"The album." She cried.

"What about the album?" Mrs. Truscott ask as she stroked Miley's hair and rock her. Miley clung to her like a scared child.

"It's my 5th one…" she paused not able to go on.

"and…"

And just like a sand castle can stand only so long against the waves, so crumble Miley's walls from her emotions, and everything came spilling out at once.

"This was the goal mom and I set to judge my career by………and she's not here………It's all my fault………she should have waited………she didn't have to be there………it's all my fault she's died………it was only a concert………why did she have to do it………it's not fair………I want my mom…"

Emily waited for Miley to finish. She knew it was important for her to get it out. No matter how long it took. It had to be done her way.

"Sweetie, it is not your fault. That's way they're called accidents. Oh sweetheart, she loved you very much and being there for you was very important to her. I know you miss her so much it hurts but it won't hurt this way forever. I wish I could tell you it will stop, but it won't. But how you deal with it will help it not to hurt as much. Like your album. If this is the one you and your mom set as your goal then why not dedicate the album to her. That will make it a work of love. Does that sound like something you could do?"

Miley just nodded.

"Maybe there is way to make this album special for you too. Something that you personally can add to it to make it yours."

Miley turned and clung to Mrs. Truscott and cried. With nothing there to hold back her emotions, everything that she kept hidden over the last year came flooding out. Mrs. Truscott, being the mother that she was, held Miley like a mother. After awhile, she didn't know how long, Miley cried herself to sleep. Not wanting to wake her, Mrs. Truscott settle down still holding Miley and want to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

The first thing she felt was secure. The next thing she felt was safe. Safe and secure, a nice feeling indeed. She next became aware of the fact that her head was on someone's shoulder. It felt good there. Someone was holding her too, like being held by a mom. It had been a long time since that happen. She didn't want to wake up. There was only one problem. She was awake. But her eyes were still close so she pretended. A smile started to firm on her face. There was a voice, but not_ that_ voice. What was it saying?

"Is she wake yet honey?" She felt a head shake. A few minutes later, a familiar voice asked, "Is she up yet mom?" What was Lilly doing here? Oh yeah, I'm at Lilly's house. Lilly's mom must be holding me. Remembering last night, Miley looked inside of herself. The walls she used to hide everything behind were gone and everything that was hiding there gone too.

The terrible wound on her heart was still there, but some how overnight, it had gotten smaller. Yes, still there but smaller. Just like Mrs. Truscott said.

Miley smiled really big and gave Mrs. Truscott a fierce hug and felt it returned.


	6. Chapter 5: Saturday

**Chapter 5**

Saturday

"How you feeling sweetie." Mrs. Truscott asked Miley.

"I feel great. Thank you." Miley hugged her again. Not quiet ready to let go or to be let go of.

"Sweetie, I may not be your mom, but I will always be here for you. For anything. Okay?"

"Yes." Miley smiled and felt the love of a mother. One tear slowly rolled down her check.

"Oh Miley, everything will workout. You'll see."

"I'm going to do what you suggested last night. I'm going to dedicate the album to my mom and I think I'll put her song on it too."

Before Mrs. Truscott could respond Lilly came in to check on Miley again.

"You're up Miley. Great. Oliver is going to come over later this morning with an idea of what we can do today."

Miley final brought herself to let go of Mrs. Truscott, stood up, stretched, and walked over to Lilly and hugged her too.

"Thanks Lilly. That sounds great. What's for breakfast? What time will Oliver get here? What time is it?"

"I see someone had a good night sleep." Mr. Truscott chuckled.

Oliver arrived after breakfast was over. He had an idea about going mini-golfing. Miley really like the idea and Lilly agreed to it too. Before leaving, Miley called her dad and told him she had some ideas for the album, but that right now, Lilly, Oliver and her were going mini-golfing. She would see him when she got home in the afternoon.

Lilly watched Miley as the trio walked to the mini-golf course. She was talking to Oliver about something at length. She didn't know what happen between the time they went to bed last night and finding Miley asleep in her mom's arms on the couch, but whatever it was, there was a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Moms, nature's band-aids. Although, she was still to afraid to ask Miley about her mom.

-------------------------------------------------

Sitting outside the snack bar at the mini-golf course, the friends were counting what could only loosely be call putts. Oliver's favorite was using the putter as a pool cue. Where as Lilly's favorite was to say "look at that" and put the ball in the hole with her hand. Miley was either playing mini-golf or golf ball hockey. They decided that a rematch was needed to find a winner. The second round went pretty much the same way as the first and it was decide it was a three way tie. Hungry and happy, lunch as bought at the snack bar. Talking about what movie they wanted to see next, Miley got quiet and made a decision. Lilly and Oliver noticed a change in Miley and stopped talking.

"Sometimes I'm jealous of both of you."

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Well, you both still have you moms."

"It's alright Miley." Soothed Lilly.

"It happen on the night of the first stop on my first tour. Something came up at the second stop and mom had to go and take care of it. She promised me that she'd be there for my first tour concert." Miley was looking at the center of the table as she started to tell her best friends. Lilly and Oliver seat very still and very quiet listening to the one thing Miley guarded the most.

"There was some very high hills between the first stop and the second stop. A storm front was starting to go through the area. The weather service had put out a storm warning and asked people to stay off the roads. Especially in the high hills. Well mom tried to make it, but she didn't. I didn't find out until after the concert was over." Miley wiped at a tear. So did Lilly. Oliver was just quiet. "I…" Miley stopped and just stared at the center of the table. "I blamed myself for it for the longest time. Sometimes, I still do."

Lilly and Oliver looked at Miley not knowing what to say. Then Oliver had an idea.

"Okay everyone, pinkies in the center." He ordered as he put his forward.

They hooked their pinkies together and Oliver continued.

"From this day forward, we will always be best friends forever. We can be mad or angry but we must forgive each other. We will always be honest and help with any problems. We will always remember this day. Pinkie swear."

"Pinkie swear." All three said at once.

"Come on, I have an idea!" Miley told them as she got up.

-------------------------------------------------

They want to the mall, were Miley lead them through several stores until she found what she was looking for. Inside a inexpensive jewelry store chain, she found three necklaces. On each necklace was a small heart shape medallion She paid for them and then found an engraving store in a center booth. On the heart she had their initials, BFF and today's date engraved on them. When this was done, she gave one to Lilly and one to Oliver. They put on their necklaces at the same time and then they group hugged.

Miley felt more empowered than she had in a very long time. She had the two very best friends in the world, and if not her mom, someone she felt very special about to help fill that spot in her heart. She felt like she was 'on top of the world'.

"You guys now what I'm going to do with this album?"

"Have you told us anything? Uh, no." Lilly replied.

"Okay so I haven't been to talkative lately. What I'm going to do is dedicate this album to my mom. Plus, I think I'm going to add a very special song I wrote myself."

"Ah, haven't the songs already been recorded?" Oliver asked.

"Well, yes, but this is what's call a bonus track."

"What will your dad say?" Lilly asked.

"He'll say yes once I tell him what I want to do and the song I want to use."

"What song are you going to use?" Oliver asked.

"It's a song I wrote about my mom and how I feel about her being gone. It's called 'I Miss You'. But that's the easy part."

"Oh, what's the hard part?" Lilly asked.

"I want to change the name of the album to 'I Miss You'. Which means they'll have to redo the whole cover."

"Yikes!"

"Call me tonight Miley and let me know how it goes." Oliver stated.

"Me too."

Oliver turned onto his street and head home. Lilly and Miley head to Lilly's house so Miley could get her stuff pack and head home too.


	7. Chapter 6: The Phone Call

**Chapter 6**

The Phone Call

Robbie watched Lilly and his little girl leave for Lilly's house. He was worried. He'd seen her when she was thinking about and missing her mom, but never this bad since the accident. He had some time, so he went to the phone.

"Hi Emily? …Robbie Ray."

"Oh hi. How are things going?"

"Well, that is why I'm calling."

"What's wrong Robbie?"

"It's Miley…"

"She's not hurt or anything?"

"No, she's fine. Well kind of."

"Can I help Robbie?"

"I hope so. I've notice that Miley is missing her mom again."

"Poor thing. Has she said anything to you about it yet"

"No she hasn't. That's why I'm worried. Whenever she starts missing mom, she lets me know. But this time, nothing."

"What has she been doing then."

"She's very withdrawn right now and she's singing the song she wrote about her mom. Could you just keep an eye on her for me please?"

"You know I will Robbie. Have they left yet?"

"Yeah, they should be there soon. Thanks Emily."

"Your Welcome."

"Bye"

"Bye"

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie headed to his office to get some work done before Jackson came back from work. The record company had started to hint about getting the album done. They were already ahead of schedule. What more did they want? Well they did want to know where the budget for the album was at.

But they were under budget right now because of being ahead of schedule with the music. There wouldn't be anymore cost until Miley started to lay the lyrics down. Everything was going very well.

"Knock on wood." Robbie knocked on his desk. With a half hour of work, the budget was up-to-date and faxed off to the record company. Now what to make for supper.

As Robbie started to make supper for Jackson and himself, he started to think about his little girl again. Well, she not so little anymore. With being under budget and ahead of schedule, maybe we could take a break over spring break and go visit mamow and take the kids to see mom. Maybe that might help Miley. I'll have to take a closer look at the recording schedule and the album's time table. This just might work. The business phone rang.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hannah Montana Enterprises. This is Robbie Ray speaking."

"Hi Robbie, this is Steve. We just got your up-dated budget. We're glad to see things are going so well. We just had a meeting here…"

Uh oh, this doesn't sound good.

"…and since everything is ahead of schedule and under budget, we voted to move the release date up three weeks."

"I don't think that's a good idea. We haven't started the lyrics yet and I think Hannah needs a little break right now."

"She can take a break after the lyrics. We really need this album right now. And I mean right now."

"Is it more important than a 14 year old girl?"

"In this case, yes it is. The last couple of albums that we have put out are not hitting the projected sale margins. It's making things a little tight here."

"And you want Hannah's album to pull you out I take it."

"You can't argue with a sure thing. We need the sales from this album. We want to have the master recording done by the end of next week so we can start making cd's. Call me when your done and I'll have some one come and pick it up from the recording studio. Look, I'm really sorry about this Robbie. I told them that they were pushing to hard right now, but my hands are tied. I've got to go and let them know that I called you. Like I said, I'm really sorry Robbie. Bye"

"Bye" I'm sorry too.

-------------------------------------------------

After Jackson had gone to bed, Robbie grabbed his guitar and went out on the porch. Miley was more like her dad than she would ever know. She, like him, used music to express herself. It also helped him to think too. Miley missed her mom and it was up to him to help her. He missed her too. Living in Malibu, Miley would never hear people tell her just how much she looked like her mom. Not only did she look like her, she was becoming more and more like her everyday. What to do? After a very long time of playing and thinking, the only thing that came to him was a great peace that everything was going to be okay. He didn't know how, but something had changed. Feeling at peace, he got up and went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie had beaten Jackson up. He want down stairs and thought about making breakfast but didn't. Instead, he went to the window facing the ocean and watched it. As the sun climbed higher than the house, the colors of the sun were reflected back by the water. It always made for a colorful and beautiful start of the day.

"Hi dad," Jackson said as he came down stairs, "no time to eat. I have to get the sponsor's check from my boss and pick-up Cooper so we can get signed up for the league. I'll be back in the afternoon. Bye." Jackson closed the door and Robbie had the house to himself. Well, I might as all get to work.

Robbie got the sheet music and the copy of the music master tape he had and started to fine tune the lyrics to the music. Half way through the first song, the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi daddy. Great morning, isn't!"

"That it is darling. What's up?" Was that excitement in her voice?

"Well first of all, Lilly, Oliver and I are going mini-golfing. Second, I have two very important ideas for the album. I'll tell you more about it when I get home. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too, Bye"

Well, it seems things were changing for the better. It really was a great morning after all.


	8. Chapter 7: Saturday Night

**Chapter 7**

Saturday Night

Jackson was outside starting the grill for tonight's dinner when Miley came up the stairs. On seeing Jackson, Miley give him a one arm hug.

"What's that for?"

"Just because." Miley went into the house leaving Jackson feeling good.

"Daddy, I'm home."

"Hi ya bud" Robbie could not help but smile at seeing the change in his little girl. That was not so little anymore he remind himself.

Miley dropped everything and hugged her dad fiercely.

"What you making for dinner daddy? I'm starved."

"We decided on hamburgers. What do you want to go with them?"

"Do we have any bake beans?"

"Sure do."

"What about watermelon?"

"Got that too."

"I don't want those." Miley stated straight face. Then she laughed.

"Just kidding."

"Well then, get your stuff upstairs and then get back here and help."

After she took her stuff to her room and 'put them away', Miley came back and started cubing the watermelon. Robbie came back in after he took the hamburgers out to Jackson.

"That was awfully fast, did you put your stuff away?"

"Ah…sure did daddy."

"Right, after dinner, go back and put your stuff away again."

"Okay."

"So, what's this exciting idea you have for the album bud?"

"Can it wait until dinner daddy? I want Jackson to hear too."

"No problem."

-------------------------------------------------

With dinner on the table and everyone at their place, Miley asked Jackson what he did today.

"That's right you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Cooper and I signed up for a beach volleyball league."

"That is way cool. Do you have uniforms?"

"Sure do. Your talking to the captain of Team Rico."

"Team Rico?"

"Yeah, my boss is sponsoring the team. How cool is that. Not only did we get uniforms, but we also were able to get some volleyballs, hats, water bottles, and bags to carry the stuff in."

"That's great Jackson. Plus you're really good at volleyball too. Maybe this could lead to you turning pro or going to the Olympics like mamow!"

"Yeah, that would be cool. And thinks of all the chicks too."

"Jackson, is that all you think about?"

"Why no dad. There's food too." And with that, Jackson took a big bite out of his hamburger. On the other hand, Robbie was waiting for Miley to bring up what she wanted to talk about. Jackson didn't.

"What you do today Miley?"

"Lilly, Oliver and I want mini-golfing. At less that's what we were suppose to have done. Oliver thought he was playing pool and Lilly kept saying 'what's that' and pointed the other way. Then she'd pick up her ball and put it in the hole all innocent like."

"And you played your usual way too." Miley blushed a little and smiled.

"What makes you say that daddy?" Miley asked all innocent like.

"Honey, if playing hokey with a putter was a sport, you be the world's champ." Seeing his girl smiling and laughing, he decided to dive in and ask his question.

"So how did things go at Lilly's house?"

Miley got quiet as she thought about the answer.

"Well, I had one of my 'missing mom' dreams last night. Mrs. Truscott must of heard me when I got up and we talked. It's just that this is my 5th album daddy. Remember what mom use to say?"

"Yeah I do bud. I guess I should have talk to you more about this album before we started it."

"Anyways, its been hard working on it without mom here. But Mrs. Truscott had an idea that I really like and want to do it with this album daddy."

"What is it bud?"

"She said that it my help me if I turned it from '5th album goal' to a 'look mom, we made it' album. I want to dedicate this album to mom and have it say so on the cover."

"That sounds like a great idea Miles. Don't you think so dad?"

"It sure does Jackson."

"Mrs. Truscott also had another idea I want to use too."

"What's that darling?"

"To do something to make the album mine. Something personal. I want to add the song I wrote for mom to the album and rename the album to

'I Miss You'." Miley watched her dad, feeling a little empowered, a little scared. Waiting for his answer.

Robbie looked at his little girl. Glad that Mrs. Truscott had found the answer to his problem. Of course, they would do exactly what Miley wanted to do. There was no way he as going to say no or let anyone else for that matter.

"Well, I need to contact the artist and redesign the cover. Do you have any ideas what you want it to look like Miles?"

"I know Miles. What about a picture of you, as Hannah of course, standing in front of a tombstone with flowers in your hands. You could be looking down at the stone and the picture could be taken from behind the stone. And then in your handwriting, it can say that you are dictating this album to mom."

"I like that Jackson. I like it a lot."

"Me to son. Good job."

With dishes done and Miley finished putting her stuff away the right way, she seat down with her daddy so they could write the music down for 'I Miss You'. He was very proud of his daughter as they finished writing the music and words of the song down. Robbie had heard the song a lot of times and knew must of it himself, but the beautiful simplicity of it and the words showed a great understand of music. He knew there was going to be fight over the changes, but thanks to Steve, he knew what buttons to push so Miley could have what she wanted, what she needed.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hi Lilly, Miley, what's the word Miley?"

"Daddy said yes to everything. Would you believe Jackson even came up with an idea for the new cover too?"

"No way." Lilly said.

"What was his idea?"

"Okay, picture this. I'm Hannah and I have an arm full of flowers. Now I'm standing facing a tombstone with my head down looking at the face of the tombstone. The picture is taking from the back of the tombstone so you only see the backside of the tombstone and the top of my body. Then they print the dictation to my mom in my own handwriting."

"Wow, that sounds way cool Miley."

"What dress would you be wearing."

"I don't know Lilly. I haven't thought about that."

"Maybe your basic black for this and a hat. But none of that veil stuff hanging from the hat. I mean what is that anyways? It's like walking around with spots before your eyes. I mean how weird is that? Who thought that up anyways. I tell you it's pretty strange…"

"LILLY…"

"What Oliver?"  
"We get the point already."

"Oh, sorry."

"Where are you going to take the picture at Miley?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that either."

"Hey, I have an idea. What do you think of this Miley. Since you are dictating this to your mom, why not do it at her grave site."

There was silence on the line. It started to draw out. Oliver and Lilly started to get nervous.

"Look, I'm sorry Miley. It was just a thought."

They heard Miley snuffle a little on the phone. Then in a very soft and small voice she answered.

"That was a great idea Oliver. Thank you for thinking of it."

"Anytime."

-------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the house, Robbie was having his own phone conversation…

"…thanks again for helping Miley. I haven't seen her this excited in a long time."

"I'm glad I could help her. I still can't believe the record company is put this much pressure on her."

"Well, that pressure is going to back fire on them now. I'm going to use their need to get the record out to make them accept the changes Miley wants."

"How are you doing Robbie. I've seen how Miley's little spells effect you. Anyone with half a brain can tell you miss her too."

"It hasn't been easy Emily. I tried getting back out there but I guess I'm not ready yet. The last time I tried, Miley get very upset."

"Just don't forget to take care of yourself. Maybe after this album's done, you and Sam can do some fishing. Matter of fact, I'll tell him about it after I get off the phone."

"Okay, that's a plan. Emily, I'm really glad Miley was able to turn to you. She needs a mother figure and it appears she's pick you. And I know I've say it several times already, but thanks."

"Okay Robbie, your going to give me a big head." Emily replied laughing.

"Okay, I'll stop then. I've got to put the finishing touches on Miley's song."

"Okay, talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 8: Following Jackson

**Chapter 8**

Following Jackson

"Yes, I need a physical form filled out so I can play in a beach volleyball league."

"We have a spot open today at 11:30 a.m.. Will that work for you."

"Yea, that'll be great."

"Okay, we have you down for 11:30 then. Bye"

"Bye"

Looking at the clock, Jackson sighed. Only three hours. What to do?

I could clean my room…nah. I'll call Cooper.

"Hi, is Cooper there?…Oh, well you have him call Jackson when he gets back?…Thanks"

"How come he can get in so quickly? And why am I talking to myself?"

I know, I'll clean up my car. Got to look good driving down the road for the ladies. So Jackson got his car care products and set out to clean up his car.

Done with washing, Jackson started to wax. Lilly and Oliver came running up.

"Jackson…" Oliver said.

"…is Miley here?" Lilly finished.

"I guess, I haven't seen dad and Miley leave for the studio yet."

"Thanks…" Lilly said.

"Bye." Oliver finished.

"I wonder what that's all about? And why am I talking to myself again?"

Jackson finished with the waxing and started on the interior.

"Brother from another mother."

"Coop, dog, how is it going?"

"I got my completed forms for you right here Jackson. And I must say that I'm the picture of perfect health."

"Alright! My appointment is," Jackson looked at his watch, "in a hour. What say we met at Rico's at 2 pm and see if we can find a pick-up game."

"You're on J-man."

"Okay, I've got to get ready. See you at Rico's."  
Cooper went home and Jackson went inside to get ready. Miley, Lilly and Oliver were talking in the living room.

"Miles, you haven't left yet?"

"Daddy is still on the phone to the record company. What are you doing?"

"I have to get ready for my appointment." Jackson headed upstairs to change.

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay Mr. Stewart, here is your health form."

"Thanks."

Jackson took the form and headed to the door. Everything was going well for the league. Next stop, the parks department.

"Thank you Mr. Stewart. That completes your teams registration. You can pick up your match schedule on Friday or we will mail it to you. The first matches take place Wednesday. The games will be play at the courts on the beach in front of the parks department."

"Will there be any tournaments during the season?"

"Yes. There will be three tournaments and one at the end of the season for the championship. Do you have any other question?"

"No, you answered them all."

Jackson left to head to Rico's.

Having lunch with Cooper, Jackson filled him in what he found out at the parks department. Then reluctantly, Jackson, with Cooper's permission, called Rico. Then they waited.

"What's up Jackson? I got your message."

"We're going to play a pick up game. Here are my car keys. Go get the equipment from the trunk."

"Okay, I'm on it." Rico head off you get the equipment.

Rico proved to be a very good equipment manger. He made sure their water bottles stayed full and chased down the loose balls. On the other hand, Rico, who thought that Jackson and Cooper would be no good at beach volleyball, was very impressed at how good Jackson and Cooper were. They played three matches. Each match had three games. Team Rico never needed the third game.

Flushed with victory, Team Rico seemed to have picked up a slight female following and with this following, phone numbers.

"Do you believe this Coop, phone numbers."

"Yeah, if I would have known this, I would have started playing sooner."

"And the way we played today…"

"…I know. We cleaned up…"

"…oh yeah…" and they did their hand shake.

"I still can't believe it. You guys got game. We could even play for money."

"Hold on Rico. That's not a safe thing to do."

"Yeah, that's a good way to get in trouble in a hurry." Jackson agreed.

"What about tomorrow?" Rico asked.

"You up for tomorrow Coop?"

"I'll meet you here at 11 a.m. with my game face on."

"Rico?"

"I'll be here."

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow at Rico's."

Jackson dropped Rico off at home and headed home his self. At home, Jackson found a note from his dad telling him that they were at the studio and would be home late. So with the house to his self, he got cleaned up and order pizza and relaxed on the couch. After surfing through the channels, he found a favorite movie and wait for his pizza.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I would like to take this time to thank those of you following this story for the reviews that you have sent me. I'm glad that you like the story. I will work hard to keep the quiality of the story at the same level for all of you.**

**RJBsComputer**


	11. Chapter 9: Miley's Changes

**Chapter 9**

Miley's Changes

_Beep…beep…beep… _ Miley reached over and turn off the alarm clock. Stretching and yawning, she had a great night sleep. No dreams. She got up and got ready for the big day. Her only worry if you could call it that was how long it would take the record company to give in. Her dad told her he had everything he needed to make the changes. But she was still worried. I have to put that out of my mind and get moving or I'll be recording in my pj's. Miley laughed at her joke. 

She came down stairs to find that breakfast was up to her. Her dad was already on the phone to the record company. What to do? Well, the fruit looked good. Miley grabbed an orange and started to peel it. Was that singing? Where's Jackson? Sounds like it's coming from outside. Putting the orange down, Miley looked out the window. There was Jackson washing his car and trying to sing. Smiling and shaking her head, she went back to the table and sat back down and peeled some more of the orange. She but the orange down and walked back to her dad's office. Leaning her ear to the door, she could hear that he was still talking on the phone. She want back to the orange. Some more peeling and the orange was set back down. Who was she kidding.

"I'm going stir crazy. Like a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

She needed help. Miley rested her head on her hands and her necklace hung down, away from her body. Of course! She hit herself on her head with her hand. The Hannah phone was the closes and she grabbed it.

"Lilly, I needed you over here. Right now."

"Be right there."

Oliver was next. Now all she had to do is wait.

-------------------------------------------------

By the time Lilly and Oliver got here, the orange was peeled. But remained untouched.

"We got here as fast as we could Miley."

"What's up?" Oliver finished.

"Daddy's on the phone with the record company. It's been awhile and I'm getting nervous."

"We'll sit with you until he's done." Oliver answered as he started to move the group to the couch. Oliver and Lilly tried to find something to talk about that would help keep Miley's mind of the phone call. They weren't having much luck when Jackson came in.

"Miles, you haven't left yet?"

"Daddy is still on the phone to the record company. What are you doing?"

"I have to get ready for my appointment." Jackson headed upstairs.

"What's he got an appointment for?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, you guys haven't heard. Jackson and Cooper are entering a beach volleyball league."

"That is way cool Miley." Lilly responded get excited by the thought of Jackson playing beach volleyball. "Just think of all the cute boys that well be playing."

"And all the cute girls that'll be there to watch." Oliver added.

"Do you know when it starts?" Lilly asked.

"It starts as soon as we get studio." Robbie answer and making them all jump.

"Well daddy?"

"Well what darling?"

"Did they say yes?"

"How could they say no." Robbie answered with a smile. "You are Hannah Montana after all. Besides, they need your record darling."

"YES! He shoots. He scores!" Miley jumped up and down to be joined by Lilly.

"Hey, you two want to come and watch Hannah record?"

"You mean, Oliver and I in a recording studio watching Hannah Montana make a record. How cool is that! It's like we're the people that will be buying the record and we'll be there to say if it was good or not and people will be buying the record we…"

"Hold up there little lady, that's my job." Robbie chuckled.

"Oh sorry. I was doing it again wasn't I?"

"YES!" everyone responded.

"Miley, go change. Oliver, Lilly, call you parents and get permission."

Hannah came down stairs. Lilly, Oliver and Robbie were waiting in the living room. Everyone left the house and went to Robbie's car.

"Is it okay for us to be seen with Hannah?" Lilly asked.

"Don't worry, there's no photographers there." Was Robbie's answer.

-------------------------------------------------

On the drive to the recording studio, our trio, been teenagers, kept turning the radio station to find songs they liked. Every once in awhile, people in cars would recognize Hannah and wave, and Hannah would wave back. The highlight of the trip was when Oliver found a station just starting a Hannah Montana song. But of course, they had to sing along.

At the recording studio, the scene was just as Robbie said it would be. There was no one in the parking lot as the went into the studio.

"Wow," Lilly stated, "you have to go in there to sing? That room is so small. Where's the band at? And what are those funny things on the walls?"

"Held up there Lilly." Hannah stopped her before she got a full head of steam. "First of all, the band has already recorded their music. The music is stored on the Master Music tape. Which is really computer storage now. I'll be wearing a set of head phones that the music will be played on. They well record my voice on another computer file. After all the recording is done, the engineers will mix the music and my voice together into one Master Tape. Which will really be a computer hard drive. And from there, they will use that to make the CDs with."

"Oooohhh…Then why do they call it tape then if they don't use tape. How weird is that. I mean mmmm…mmmm.mmmm.."

"Just breath Lilly…breath…" Oliver told Lilly as he took his hand off of her mouth. "What are those weird triangle things on the walls Hannah?"

"Those are sound cones. They absorb sound. That way, the only thing the mike picks up is my voice. No echoes."

"Wow, that's cool."

An idea popped into Hannah's head and she turn to her dad.

"Daddy, will you play the guitar for my other song?"

"I'd be honored to Hannah. Why don't you go and warm up. I'll get this two settled in here, then I'll go and record the song for you."

Hannah hugged her dad and went into the recording studio. Robbie got Lilly and Oliver settled in and instructed them not to touch anything and not to disturb Neil when he and Hannah got started. And he introduce Neil to them.

"Oh, Lilly could you take this copy of the lyrics to Hannah please." Robbie asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Stewart." Lilly took the lyrics and went into the recording studio.

"Here's the music Hannah." She handed the lyrics to Hannah. "Hey, wait a minute. I thought you know the words to you songs."

"I do Lilly. It just that the music you give me comes from the master music tape. Then the lyrics are matched to the music so I know how to sing the song."

"Boy! I thought being a pop-star was easy. I didn't know it took this much work."

"Wait until I start singing."

"I can't. I think." Lilly left the studio and went to seat down in her chair.

"Okay Neil, I'm ready to listen to the first play back."

"Okay Hannah. Here it comes."

-------------------------------------------------

"_Boy Oliver, this is almost as bad as detention."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, Hannah has been working on that one song now for over an hour and she still hasn't got it yet."_

"_I know. The last four times sounded the same to me. I can't tell what Hannah or Neil are listening for."_

"There listening for the pick-ups and the cut-offs." Robbie answered. Lilly and Oliver, who were leaning in to each other to whisper, hit their heads.

"Owww…" They both said.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you two."

"What do you mean by pick-ups…" Lilly asked.

"…and cut-offs?" Oliver finished.

"A pick-up is starting the word you are singing when the note starts. A cut- off is ending the word when the note or measure ends.

"I knew I should have paid more attention in choir." Oliver commented.

"When did you get back Mr. Stewart?"

"Right around detention."

"Oh."

"How she doing Neil?"

"Not to well. She been just off the whole time."

Robbie stepped up to the mike.

"Hannah, do you want to take a break."

"Oh, hi daddy. Have you finished?"

"Yes I have. Do you want to try to record it now?"

"No, I want to do that one last."

"What about that break?"

Hannah sat down on her stool and thought for a second.

"Can you turn the mike off for a second?"

"Okay, mike off." Robbie reached down and turned Hannah's mike off.

Everyone seat there and watched Hannah there the window. Soon Hannah started to talk to herself.

-------------------------------------------------

"Mom……I……we made it……the fifth album……I wish you were here……I don't know……maybe you are……I couldn't have gotten here without you……I just wish I didn't have to get here……" She wipe at the tears that started to come. "……without you……So this is what I'm going to do……this album is for you mom……You gave me the love of music……now……I give that love to others……So others can share it too……for you mom."

-------------------------------------------------

They watched as Hannah composed herself and drank some water. It was all Robbie could do to let his little girl have this time she needed. Especially when she started crying. He heard Lilly sniffle. He didn't trust himself to hand her the tissues. Luckily, Neil did it for him. Robbie ran his fingers through his hair to cover the fact that he was going after a few tears. Hannah started tipping the mike. Robbie reached down and turn it back on.

"Are you ready bud?"

"Run the song through again and then I'll sing it."

There was a certain command in her voice that he hadn't heard before. So he did as she asked.

It had been a long day. But more importantly, they got a third of the album done. After Miley had given herself her pep talk, it seem that nothing could go wrong for her. Robbie looked in the rear view mirror at the trio. Lilly and Oliver look tied. Not because they did anything, but because they didn't do anything. Well, okay, they were very good at giving Hannah the support she needed during the breaks. And now Lilly was giving Hannah another kind of support, her shoulder. She was sound asleep with hear head pillowed on Lilly's shoulder. Lilly look back into the car and saw Mr. Stewart looking back at Hannah.

"Mr. Stewart, is this what it like when Hannah makes an album?"

"Yep. Right done to falling asleep on the way home."

"I didn't know that making an album was this much work." Oliver added.

"Oh yeah, it's not as easy as it look. You have to have a strong voice to sing that good for that long."

Everyone fall silent again. Robbie dropped Oliver off first and then took Lilly home. Hannah moved to the front of the car and fall asleep on the short trip home.


	12. Chapter 10: The Beach

**Chapter 10**

The Beach

By the time Jackson got up and downstairs, Miley and his dad had left for the studio for another day of recording. He was really excited about getting to the beach courts today. Yesterday, he and Cooper took on all comers and won. Jackson knew that the teams in the league would be better, but it was good practice for them. Rico even turned out to be good too. Go figure. Although, he and Cooper would have to keep on eye on Rico when it came to making money off the matches. To much t.v. is what that was. Cereal. That's what I'll have. So with all the morning needs filled, Jackson gathered up the things he would need and set off to met Cooper and Rico at Rico's.

-------------------------------------------------

"What do you want to do today Lilly?"

"I don't know Oliver. I mean watching Miley yesterday was cool but it's to much like work."

"That's because it was work."

"Oh yeah."

"Do you want to hang out at the beach today?"

"Do you want to go shopping?"

Uh…no. I don't understand what you and Miley get out of going shopping anyways. It's not like you buy that much stuff when you guys do go."

"It's not the buying Oliver, it's the looking and founding. And checking out the cute boys that go to the mall to check out the cute girls that go shopping."

"I'll never understand chicks."

"The beach sounds okay. Hey, we might even see Jackson there. Miley said that Cooper and Jackson are playing pick-up games to practice for their league."

"Okay. Do you want to meet at Rico's in say half an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you there."

-------------------------------------------------

The word was out. There was a new pair of players and they got game.

The first match of the day was close but it still only went two games. The second match made it to the third game but their opponents run out of gas in the last game and Team Rico won the third game with easy. Just as the third match of the day started, Oliver and Lilly sat down to watch.

"Hey Rico. How are they doing?" Lilly asked.

"Their great! They already won two matches."

Jackson was getting ready to jump serve. He tossed the ball in the air and slammed his fist into the ball sending it over the net. The other team set up and spiked the ball but Cooper made a diving save. The ball was sent high into the air that allowed Jackson to get under the ball and set it for Cooper. Cooper rolled after saving the ball and came up on his feet. Seeing the set that Jackson made, he cut left and got under the ball and fired it home. Oliver, Lilly, and Rico cheered wildly and Team Rico finished off another team. Rico went after their ball and Lilly and Oliver went to congratulate Team Rico on another victory.

"Alright Coop. That was the best save yet!"

"J-man, you couldn't have spoon feed that set any better."

"Wow, you guys are the best I have ever seen on the beach." Said Oliver.

"Man! That was an awesome game!" Lilly added.

"Thank you, thank you" Cooper smiled with pleasure.

"That's four matches in a row. You guys are going to be unstoppable." Oliver told Jackson as Oliver patted Jackson on the back.

Rico came back with the ball.

"Hey guys, I'm getting hungry. When do we eat?"

"How about now. Lets go to my place." Jackson invited.

-------------------------------------------------

It had been a good first half of the day at the recording studio too.

Hannah was able to finish three more songs before lunch. If they could get another three finished that would leave just four more songs and her mom's song to do. Things were just falling into place.

Full and happy, everyone sat around the patio table. Cooper and Jackson were talking about how they were getting better teams to play against them as they won more matches. Oliver and Rico were talking about how well Cooper and Jackson were playing. Lilly to her surprise was crushing on both Cooper and Jackson. Maybe it was the fact she never seen them this way before. Or that they looked cute covered in sweat and sand. Or I'm just freaking out. Lilly thought.

"Hey Lilly, do you want to watch some more volleyball or do something else?" Oliver asked.

"What…oh sorry Oliver. Ah…lets watch some more volleyball."

Lilly's phone rings.

"Hello."

"Hi Lilly, it's Hannah."

"Oh hi Han…I mean Miley." Lilly quickly corrects herself. Lilly checked out Cooper and Rico to see if they caught anything.

"How are things going …Miley?" Lilly asked as she pronounced 'Miley' extra hard.

"I take it some one there?"

"Jackson, Cooper, Rico, Oliver and I are all having lunch at your house."

"Oh, okay. I get it. And why are ya'll having lunch at home?"

"We're taking a break from Jackson's and Cooper's pick-up games."

"How they doing?"

"Four wins, no loses and still going strong."

"Wow! That's great! Let Jackson and Cooper know I said that."

"Okay. How are things on your end?"

"Great! We're half way done and hoping to get three more before heading home."

"Wow. And your voice is sounding great still."

"Thank you very much. What? Okay. Got to go Lilly. Bye"

"Bye."

"How is Miley doing?" Jackson asked.

"She says she halfway done."

"Great. Do you think she'll finish the alb…Ouch." Oliver yelped.

Jackson and Lilly had kicked him under the table.

"We should be getting back to the beach." Jackson added quickly.

"Right you are J-man."

Everyone took their plates and glasses in and gathered up their gear and headed for the beach.

"By the way Jackson, what is Miley doing today? I thought she would be here with her friends." Questioned Cooper.

"She had ah…"

"an extra credit…" add Oliver.

"report to do." Lilly finished.

"You know, you guys freak me out when you do that." Cooper added.

-------------------------------------------------

Back at the beach, Team Rico played three more matches. It was getting harder to find others to play against and when they did, the other teams were getting closer to Team Rico's level of play. Oliver and Rico had a great time checking out all the other girls watching the matches. And to his amazement, some even talk to Oliver. However, Lilly was still trying to figure out why she was crushing.

The crowd cheer as Team Rico chalked up another victory. This was the closes game yet. Jackson made an amazing block to stop a rally. Then Cooper put together a string of serves that finally put the game away.

Match seven was theirs with the score of the third game ending at 15 to 13.

After a short break, another team challenged Team Rico to a match. The first game ended in Team Rico's favor when Jackson hit a spike that caught one of the other players in the side of his head. The next game started with Cooper serving. As the ball headed over the net, someone plopped down next to Lilly.

"Miley! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"We finished. I was able to get four done this afternoon."

"Wow, that's great. So that only leaves two and the special one to go then?"

"Yep. I'll be done tomorrow. Yeaaaaaa…..great shot Jackson!"

Jackson looked over to see who yelled and waved at his sister.

The match ended in a fiery of spikes and blocks. The final block that won the game and the match came when Cooper went up high to stuff the spike.

Looking around the beach, it was starting to empty and Team Rico decided to call it a day. Cooper and Jackson was celebrating there record for the day as they recalled their favorite plays. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were deep in a conversation about the events of the day. Everyone had walked back to Rico's, but because of the hour, it was closed. Jackson, Cooper and Rico were going to meet back here tomorrow. Lilly and Oliver were undecided.

And Miley had her project to work on.


	13. Chapter 11: A Busy Day

**Chapter 11**

A Busy Day

Miley turned her alarm clock off and got out of bed. What a strange night she had. She started to have 'one of those dreams' several times last night, but something always seem to chase it way. Very strange. Oh well, moving on, Miley hurried downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Jackson still in bed daddy?"

"Sure is darling. He had a big day yesterday too. I thought I let his alarm clock wake him up." Her mouth full of pancakes, Miley just nodded. After chewing and swallowing, Miley said, "You should have seen Cooper and Jackson yesterday daddy. They were awesome!"

"I know bud, he told me all about it last night. Now finish up and go change."

Doing as her daddy asked her to do, Miley headed up to the Hannah closet. Hannah came back down stairs after thirty minutes and was ready to leave.

Robbie left a quick note for Jackson and they were off to the studio.

Jackson turned off his alarm clock. A little tight, better stretch out. Jackson took about half an hour to work out the bumps and buries, showered, dressed and headed down stairs for some breakfast. On the table was a note from his dad. It was just what he thought it was. He hoped that they get the album done today too. Although he would never come out and say it, he liked having Miley there cheering him on. It made him feel special. Maybe the way Miley felt when she was on stage. Smiling and shaking his head at himself, Jackson picked out an apple and went up stairs to get ready for another day of volleyball.

-------------------------------------------------

"What do you want to do today Lilly?"

"Well, Jackson and Cooper will be playing volleyball again, but I don't want to spend that whole day there today." Or crushing again.

"Well, I don't went to go shopping."

"And I think it's to late to go with Miley."

"And it's to early for the movies."

"What about a DVD?"

"That sounds good. What do you want to see?"

"If I said a chick flick…"

"Uh…No…"

"Okay, what do you want to see?"

"What about a horror flick?"

"Those are only good at night Oliver. And besides, I don't watch horror movies at night. What about X-men III?"

"Not out yet. What about MI-3?"

"Is that out yet?"

"I don't know."

"What about Pirates?"

"Seen it ten times now. What about Eight Below?"

"Or the Shaggy Dog?"

"Okay Lilly, I'll go check at the video rental store and you get things ready at your house."

"Okay, then after lunch, we can go watch Cooper and Jackson."

"Sounds good. See you in about an hour. Bye"

"Later."

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay Hannah, let see if we can put this baby to bed today." Neil said over the intercom.

"Okay, lets get started."

Robbie reached over and started the play back of the next song to be record. Hannah sat there and listen to the music so she could get a feel for it. After the song played, everything was rest and Hannah went to work for the day.

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson, Cooper and Rico got to the beach and found an empty court. They settle in for the day. Cooper and Jackson scrimmaged by their selves until they were challenge to a match. And so their day began.

-------------------------------------------------

"So what's happening today Lilly?" her mom asked.

"Oliver is going to stop by the video rental and pick-up some DVDs. We're going to watch them over here."

"Miley not coming?"

"No, she has two more song to finish. Then she as her special song to do. They're hoping to be finished by early afternoon."

"So she may be over later?"

"Well, Oliver and I were going to watch Cooper and Jackson after lunch."

"Just remember, your dad is at work and I have some errands to run. I should be back by eleven."

"Okay mom."

-------------------------------------------------

"I hear that you guys are good."

"That's what I hear too." Jackson answered.

"So you two think you can beat us?"

"We don't think anything." Cooper back-up Jackson.

"Then you wouldn't mind putting a little money on the game?"

"Sorry, we don't play for money." Jackson answered.

"Why not? You guys chicken?"

"We're not chicken and we're not stupid either." Cooper replied.

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"That when you play for money, someone always ends up getting hurt."

"Look, if you want to play, then we'll play. But we don't play for money." Jackson explained. "So what's it going to be?"

"Forget it. It's obvious that you guys are losers."

The two shady looking players left.

"You see Rico? That is why you never play for money."

"I believe you now Jackson." Rico looked shaken for the whole encounter.

-------------------------------------------------

"It took you long enough to get here Oliver."

"Sorry, I couldn't decide. So I got both." Oliver holds up the two DVDs that they were talked about on the phone. Lilly lead Oliver into the living room and put the Shaggy Dog in first. Turning around, Oliver was already on the couch with the bowl of pop corn in his lap. Lilly settled in on the other side of the couch, but with reach of the pop corn.

-------------------------------------------------

"What do you think about that take Hannah?" Robbie asked.

"I like it. But I feel I can do better. Lets hold that take for now. I'll do another take and then we can compare them."

"Okay. Give us a few minutes to get it set up."

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson went up to block the spike. His opponent saw what Jackson was doing, so he tapped the ball lightly to the left of Jackson. Cooper came diving forward trying to save the ball. The ball landed in front of him.

"That ties the match at one game a piece." Their opponent informed them.

The players switched sides and the last game begin.

-------------------------------------------------

"That was the funniest thing I ever saw Oliver."

"It my have been funny for you, but not for me. I hate it when you laugh pop out your nose. Stop laughing and hand me a napkin."

"Hi kids, I'm back."

"Hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. Truscott."

"How's the movie?"

"The movie is great, but not as funny as Oliver!" Lilly lost it again and laughing so hard she fall off the couch and hit her head on the floor.

"OUCH!"

"Now that's funny!" And Oliver started laughing. Lilly grabbed a pillow and threw it at Oliver who blocked it.

"Lilly!"

"What mom?"

"Don't throw things in the house."

"Yes mom."

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson, Cooper and Rico were eating a bitter sweet lunch at Rico's.

Yes, they won their last match, but they had lost the second match of the day. It wasn't a big lost. They started by losing the first game, won the second game and lost the last game by two points. They consoled their selves with the fact that you can't win them all. But that only helped a little bit. As they eat, Jackson wonder how Miley was doing at the recording studio.

-------------------------------------------------

"I know this song is hard for you Hannah, what say we break for lunch?" Robbie was wondering if his little girl would be able to get through this song at all.

"Okay daddy." Hannah was feeling a little down. She thought this would be easy for herself at first but this was the third time she had to stop because she started to cry. She needed this break…and something else.

-------------------------------------------------

Mr. Truscott had come home for lunch when the phone ring.

"I'll get it honey. You sit down and eat." Mr. Truscott got up to get the phone.

"Hello. Oh hi Hannah." On hearing Hannah's name, Lilly started to get up.

"Yeah, sure, hold on." Mr. Truscott motion for Lilly to sit back down and went to Mrs. Truscott.

"Hannah wants to talk to you Emily." Mr. Truscott told his wife in a curious voice. He handed the phone to his wife. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and then at Mrs. Truscott.

"Wow, I never been called by a superstar before." Mrs. Truscott commented as she took the phone.

"Hi Hannah, what can I do for you?"

"I started to record my song for mom and I'm having trouble with it. I was wondering if you could come down to the studio and be here for me? Please?"

"Sure Hannah, I can be there in forty-five minutes dear."

At hearing this Lilly's and Oliver's heads perked up.

"Thanks Mrs. Truscott. This means a lot for me."

"Hannah is it okay if Lilly and Oliver come along too?"

"Yes, I like that. So forty-five minutes then. Thanks again."

"You two up to a trip the studio?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

They both said yes.


	14. Chapter 12: I Miss You

**Chapter 12**

I Miss You

Mrs. Truscott, Lilly and Oliver finished up with lunch and headed over to the studio. Emily was wondering what was going on with Hannah. How could she help her record a song anyways? But if she needed her there, she was going to go and see how she could help.

"Mom, what did Hannah say on the phone again?" Apparently Lilly was thinking about the same thing too.

"Just that she wanted me at the studio because she was having trouble recording the song she wrote for her mom."

"Did she say how she wanted you to help?"

"No dear. Just that she wanted me there."

"Oh." With that, Lilly want back to her thinking.

After parking the car in the lot, Mrs. Truscott, Lilly and Oliver went into the studio to find Robbie waiting for them by the door.

"Thanks for coming Emily. I really appreciate you coming."

"What's going on Robbie?"

"Well, every time Hannah starts singing the song for her mom, she starts crying about half way through it. When we broke for lunch, she said she had to call you."

Emily walked into the control room behind Robbie and show Hannah was wiping her eyes in the recording studio. Hannah finished wiping at her eyes and looked up to see Mrs. Truscott in the control room. Hannah took off her headphones and run into the control room and hugged Mrs. Truscott and cried.

"You can take Hannah into the recording studio and talk with her." Robbie suggested. Hannah took Mrs. Truscott by the hand and leaded her into the studio. Robbie, who wanted to listen in, reached down and turn the mike off.

-------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay honey?"

"I don't know."

Mrs. Truscott turned Hannah around and held her.

"It most be something or you wouldn't have called me down here. What is it sweetheart?"

"I can't sing my song."

"Yes you can Hannah. We just have to think of away of doing it."

"You think we can?"

"Yes honey we can. Robbie…Robbie…"

"The mike must be off." Hannah tapped the mike.

Robbie reached down and turn the mike on.

"Yes Hannah."

"Robbie, Hannah is have trouble concentrating on the song for the obvious reasons. Can you think of anything we can do to help her?"

"Well, most of the times I hear her sing it, she's by herself."

"Is there anything we can do so she can feel by herself?"

"We could close the blinds on the control room window for starters."

Neil reached up and closed the blinds. This created a reflection on the window. Hannah could see a ghost image of herself in it.

"What if you turn the lights off to dear?"

"Okay."

"You get settled in and we'll get the lights. Okay?"

Hannah nodded. Then she sat on the stool and adjusted the mike. Mrs. Truscott left the room and closed the door.

"All set bud?" Robbie asked over the intercom.

"No, not yet." The could hear Hannah moving things around and then after a few minutes it was quiet.

-------------------------------------------------

She didn't feel right sitting on the stool. She looked around the room. The small table.

"All set bud?"

"No, not yet."

Hannah quickly removed the drinks and water bottles from the table and moved it over by the mike. She climbed onto the table, pulled her knees up to her chest and warped her arms around them. Yeah. Then she adjust the mike, pulled her knees up to her chest again and warped her arms around them again.

"Okay, I'm ready for you to turn the lights out." The room went dark.

Hannah closed her eyes and thought about her mom for a second. Before she knew it, the day they laid her mom to rest floated to the front of her mind. The music started to play. Hannah inhaled. Something changed.

She felt…warm…safe…secure. There was something different about the music. She thought she could hear something in the background…like a heart beat. One she hadn't heard in over three years. It felt like someone touched her. No not touched, more like being hugged and held from someone behind you. Was that perfume she smelled? Hannah held the last note and let it fade softly into nothing. Then without thinking about it or stopping Hannah said, "I Love You Mom."

Light attacked her eye lids and the musky smell of her dad feel her sense of smell as he took her in his arms. She open her eyes but couldn't see to well. Her face was covered in tears. She blinked them clear. There was her dad. His face was covered in tears too. He pulled her into a long embrace. Miley lost herself in that embrace.

-------------------------------------------------

When Robbie and Hannah came out of the studio, Mrs. Truscott and Lilly where holding each other and wiping at tears. Neil looked teary eyed and Oliver was hard to read.

"That was beautiful Hannah." Mrs. Truscott told her.

Hannah let go of her dad and went over to Mrs. Truscott. Mrs. Truscott took Hannah into the hug that she was sharing with Lilly.

"Thank you." Mrs. Truscott kissed her forehead. Lilly just squeezed harder.

"We're ready for play back." Neil told everyone.

As Hannah listen to the song, she couldn't believe that it was her on the tape. She never heard herself with such a pure clean voice before. She knew for the rest of her life, that she would always compare her voice to what she was hearing now. But what really surprised her was the fact she said 'I love you mom'. She didn't remember saying it at all.

"I think we'll keep that one." Neil said.

"Good. Because I know I can't sing it again."

Neil stayed in the control room to continue the work on the tapes. Mrs. Truscott, Hannah, Lilly, and Oliver were walked to the door by Robbie.

"Remember Robbie, when you're done here, come straight over to the house. Okay?"

"Yes Emily. I should only be here for about an hour."

Hannah hugged her dad and left with Mrs. Truscott, Lilly and Oliver.


	15. Chapter 13: The Question

**Chapter 13**

The Question

Mrs. Truscott took Hannah home so she could change. Fifteen minutes later, Miley came out the door with her beach gear and climb back into the car. At the Truscott house, everyone piled out of the car.

"Oliver, call your parents and ask if you can have dinner with us." Mrs. Truscott instructed him. Miley and Oliver followed Lilly into the house and to the phone. The answer was not in question and soon the trio started to make plans of what to do.

"I want to go and watch Jackson and Cooper play." Miley said.

"But we've seen them play already." Lilly hedged.

"Oh come on Lilly. It's Miley's brother." Oliver back-up Miley.

"Okay." Lilly was just a wee bit nervous about crushing on Jackson and Cooper again.

When our trio got to the beach, they quickly found Jackson and Cooper. They found a good spot to watch the game and set up their stuff.

The other team was serving. The ball was put into play. Jackson took the serve and got good height on the bump. Cooper was able to make a middle court set for Jackson. After bumping the ball, Jackson circled to the right of Cooper as he made the set. Jackson jumped high for the spike and made a show of loading up to hit the ball. The blocker came up on the other side of the net. His time was good for a hard spike. Jackson changed gears and dinked it over his out stretched hands. The ball fell to the ground.

"Yaaaaa….Ooooo….way to go Jackson!" Miley yelled.

Jackson turned and waved at Miley. Miley waved back.

Jackson and Cooper were having a hard time with this team. They were last years champs in the league. Their name was The Beach Marauders. They were very good. Team Rico lost the first game. It wasn't close. They were starting to fall behind in this game too. But now with Miley here cheering for him, Jackson felt a new surge of energy. The second game became a battle of spikes and blocks. The game want into overtime. Overtime for a volleyball game is that you must win by two points. At this point in time, Team Rico was up by a point and serving for the game point of the second game. It was Cooper's serve. Cooper used a jump serve and sent the ball flying to the other team. They took the serve, set it and sent a killer spike over the net. Jackson's timing was off, he miss the block. Cooper, seeing the miss, made a diving save of the ball. It came off his fist at an odd angle and Jackson had to cover some ground to get under the ball for the set. Jackson was off balance when he set the ball. It went off at an odd angle away from the net. Cooper who rolled to his feet actually rolled in the direction the ball went coming off of the set. This let Cooper pick his angle for his hit. Before going up for the hit, Cooper took a quick look at the other team. They were out of position. They had set up for a clean set. Cooper had the far corner in the clear and nailed the ball home. They won the second game! Miley and Oliver jumped up to congratulate Jackson and Cooper. Lilly stayed were she was. Okay, so she was crushing again. What is wrong with me?

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson and Cooper came over during the break for water and a towel. Miley talk excitingly to Jackson and Cooper about what she saw of the game. Oliver was working the crowd. Okay, the girls in the crowd. Lilly blushed and turned away a little when Jackson or Cooper talked to her. Miley noticed. The third and final game was getting started when Miley decided to investigate.

"So, Lilly, I noticed that you were noticeably quite when Jackson and Cooper where over here."

"Yeah so."

"It's not like you to be quiet like that." Miley smiled sweetly.

"Just what are you trying to say Miley?"

"Well, I notice you were also blushing too." Still smiling.

"What makes you think I was blushing?" Getting nervous.

"Because, I never seen you afraid to look at Jackson before. Or even Cooper." Lilly blushed.

"Lilly," Miley was really getting into it now, "are you crushing on Jackson?"

"NO!" Lilly answered turning more red.

"Is it Cooper?"

"NO!" Lilly answered turning more red.

"Well if it's not Jackson and it's not Cooper and you can't look or talk to both of them…Oh My Gosh…you're crushing on both of them!"

Lilly turn very red and pulled her hat down over her face.

"Just wait until I tell them!"

"You better NOT!"

"And why not?" Miley asked teasingly.

"Because with all that unwanted embarrassment, I just my freak out and lose control over what I'm saying…and you never know what just might come out…" Lilly teased back.

"You're evil."

"Yes. Yes I am. But I have brownies." Lilly said as she offered them to Miley.

"Grrrrr….give me a brownie." Miley reached over and took one.

-------------------------------------------------

This game was going down to the wire too. Team Rico was down by a point and needed to score. The Marauders had the serve. The ball was put into play. A bad serve by the Marauders let Jackson do a quick set that Cooper dinked over the net to score. Our friends want wild! So did the crowd that had grown over the game. Team Rico's serve. Jackson tossed the ball into the air, jumped, and slammed his fist into the ball. The ball was set and a spike was coming. Cooper got into position, timed his jump, and leapt. The ball impacted Cooper's hands and bounced back into the Marauder on the other side of the net. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

This was it. Game and Match point. Jackson set his self for another jump serve. The ball was tossed, he jumped and slammed the ball. The ball arched over the net and land right between the two Marauders. Ace!

Team Rico won. Miley, Oliver, and Lilly jumped up and run to the victors. Miley grabbed and hugged Jackson. Before Lilly thought about it, she hugged Cooper. Lilly quickly let go when she figured out what she was doing and blushed. She was surprised when Jackson, who had let go of Miley, give her a hug too. Lilly blushed fully and went back to the blanket as fast as she could. Miley laughed.

Mrs. Truscott put together a cookout to celebrate Miley finishing her album.

Oliver, Jackson, Miley and Lilly talked at length about the volleyball that was played that day. After everyone had finished, Mrs. Truscott brought out a cake for Miley.

"Might we have a few words from the guest of honor?" Mrs. Truscott asked. Miley stood, and thought for a moment. She had decided on changing the cover and her dad knew what she wanted. What he didn't know was where she wanted to take the picture. Now is as good as time as any she thought.

"First of all, I want to thank ya'll for helping me through this. It was very hard for me as ya'll know. But there is one final thing that needs to get done on this album. Daddy, I want to take the picture for the cover at mom's grave."


	16. Chapter 14: The Picture

**Chapter 14**

The Picture

"But Miley, that's back home in Tennessee." A shocked Robbie replied.

"I know daddy. But it's important to me. Pleaseee…?"

"I know it's important to you bud, but I don't have the time to go out there with you. I have to get the album mix."

"I know. That is why I have a plan." Miley turned to Mrs. Truscott.

"Mrs. Truscott, you really have helped me a lot this week. I don't know how I would have gotten through it without you. And if you had the time, I mean, if you could…would like too…come with me, it would be really special."

"Go ahead Emily. I think it's important to her." Sam told his wife.

"I'd be honored to Miley."

Miley walked over and hugged Mrs. Truscott.

"Is that okay with you now daddy?"

"Okay darling, I'll call and get three tickets. Should I call mamow too?"

"Yes daddy." Miley went over to her dad and hugged him too.

"Can Lilly and Oliver come too?"

"Well, it's okay for Lilly, but Oliver will have to call his parents." Mr. Truscott chuckled. For his part, Oliver went to the phone and called his parents. Once you explained to them what the trip was about and that Mrs. Truscott was going and that they be staying at Miley's grandma's house for the night and then they be coming home, his parents said yes.

That evening, Robbie call the record company to see if they could use their private jet. The pressure helped. He had them set up the jet for a morning departure time. Next he called his mom to let her know she had company coming. Finally, he want and got his good camera so that Jackson could take the pictures. As an after thought, he call the limo for the trip to the airport.

-------------------------------------------------

In the morning the limo came around and picked everyone up. The only draw back was for Miley. She had to go as Hannah. But other than that the trip was uneventful and mamow was there to meet them at the airport. They drove to mamow's house so they could relax and get cleaned up. They were going to take the picture later today.

"Lilly, can we talk?" Miley was feeling weird around Lilly lately. She was afraid of how Lilly felt about the way she was leaning on her mom lately.

"Sure Miley. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it just that I was wonder how you kinda feel about me and the way have kinda been you know…"

"Miley, take a breath and just tell me. We're best friends remember?" Lilly asked her as she hold up the necklace she was wearing.

"Well, do you think I'm trying to steal your mom?"

Lilly just looked at Miley for a second and then hugged her.

"Miley. Remember that night you spent at my house and you fall asleep on the couch with my mom?"

"yeah…"

"Do you know why she knew you were up?"

"no…"

"It's because she felt you."

"She what?"

"Well, my mom has this weird thing about her. You see, if one of us kids had a problem that was really bothering us and we couldn't sleep because of it, she would just know."

"Okay. But what are you trying to tell me?"

"That my mom looks at you like you're on of her kids."

"oh…"

"That kinda makes us sisters in away."

"Thanks Lilly. That makes me feel a lot better."

"Miley…."

"Yes mamow."

"You better get change so we can go see your mom."

"Okay mamow."

-------------------------------------------------

The drive to the cemetery was a quiet one. Jackson and Miley's mom was near the back and on a hill over looking a green valley. It was a beautiful scene. Miley, dressed as Hannah in a black dress and hat, and Jackson went up to their mom by their selves first. They just stood there holding hands and looking at the headstone. A few minutes later, Miley knelt down and clean up the recent debris that laid there. Mamow kept the headstone clean for them. Miley stood back up and Jackson put his arm around her.

"I miss her Miles." A tear rolled down his check. Miley looked over at Jackson and seeing his tear, wiped it away. She never seen her brother cry before and felt her eyes watering. Turning to the others, Miley waved them to come over. When Lilly and Oliver came over, she went and put her arms around them.

"Mommy…this is Lilly and Oliver…they're my best friends…I wish you could have met them…" Miley had to stop when she felt Oliver wiping at his face. "…you would like them very much…they're everything you said a friend should be…you be proud of the choices I made…" She hugged both of them and then took Mrs. Truscott by the hand.

"Mommy…This is Lilly's mom. Her name is Emily…I know you didn't want to leave…I know you wanted to be here my whole life…in away…I kinda feel…that…you helped me…find her…I just don't…I just don't want you…to think…I forgot about you…if it's okay with you mom…can I still ask her for…for help…when I need it…you guys would have been…would have been…been…great friends…" Mrs. Truscott hugged Miley.

"Miley, I know I don't always tell you this, but I'm down right proud of you." Mamow told her. "Now if you're going to get that picture, we better get a move on." Mrs. Truscott and mamow worked on getting Miley's face cleaned up and ready for the shoot. Jackson got the camera ready.

When they were done, Jackson had fill the memory card in the camera. Jackson knew that it was in the quantity of pictures that the quality of picture was found. Miley and Jackson left the flowers and said one more good-bye before leaving.

-------------------------------------------------

They all returned to mamow's house for the night. Over dinner, Jackson filled mamow in on the volleyball league and related several of the games to her with Lilly, Oliver and Miley adding color commentary. Conversion moved to the patio where everyone enjoyed being with each other and they watch a very colorful sunset. Miley want inside the house for a few minutes and came back out with a jar.

"What's the jar for?" Oliver asked.

"Anyone want to catch lighting bugs?"

Not surprising to Miley, Lilly and Oliver joined right in. To her surprise, Jackson joined in too.

"Okay everyone, bed time." Mamow announced.

Even though they were in bed, sleeping bags on the living room floor, our trio talked late into the night.

"It's been great seeing you kids again. And it was great meeting you Mrs. Truscott." Mamow pulled Hannah and Jackson into a hug and kissed both of them. She watch them walk out to the plane. Hannah and Jackson turned to wave good-bye before getting on the plane. She waved back.


	17. Chapter 15: Back To School

**Chapter 15**

Back to School

"…and the writing assignment for the week is to write the old writing assignment stand by, What I did for spring break. Two pages please."

The whole class moaned. Miley rolled her eyes and looked over at Lilly. The bell sounded. "Class dismissed."

Whispering to Lilly, "Well that's just great. Here's the title of my paper, 'How I made a hit album'."

"And mine would be 'How I watch my best friend make a hit album'."

Now in a normal voice, "Where do teachers come up with this stuff? Do they have a little book on this stuff or…"

"Lilly!"

"What? Oh…sorry."

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver sat at a table away from others so they could talk.

"I have no idea what am going to do my paper on. At less you two did other things you can write about." Miley complained.

"Oh yeah, we hung out at the beach, watch volleyball, and checked out the chicks. Guys in your case Lilly."

"We did go to Tennessee. But we would have to leave out the other stuff we did."

"Excuse me, is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Mr. Aaron asked.

"Hi Mr. Aaron. What's up?" asked Miley.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing Miley. Lilly and Oliver were worried about you before spring break because of your project. But I see that you are doing a lot better. Did you get your project done?"

"Yep and daddy should have it turn in today. Which reminds me, do I have to do my English write assignment?"

"Yes you do Miley. Why are you asking me?"

"Well, Mr. Plummer wants us to write a 'what we did for spring break' paper."

"I see your problem Miley." Mr. Aaron chuckled. "But as I remember, it's suppose to be a 'creative' writing assignment. So, be creative. Better luck next time." Mr. Aaron smiled and walked away.

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Miley said to Mr. Aaron's back as he walk away.

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson and Cooper met at lunch.

"Did you get the schedule and league player list?" Cooper asked.

"Oh yeah. And did you see the names of most of the players?"

"You bet I did. We played most of them during spring break."

"You thinking what I'm thinking Coop?"

"You better believe it."

"Hi, I was sent by Steve to pick up the Master Recording and the memory chip." Robbie got the case he put them in and had the carrier sign for them.

…_**two months later…**_

It had been a long hot Saturday. A lot of people were here. Everyone was excited. They came for an exciting championship. They got more than expected. The first game was won by The Beach Marauders. The final score of that game was 30 to 28. The next game was no different. Well, there was two difference, Team Rico won and the score was 27 to 25. Both teams were tired. Both teams were exhausted. Both teams weren't giving an inch. The match had been going on for about two and half hours. The current score of the three game was Team Rico 28, Beach Marauders 27. It was Cooper's serve. Leaping into the air, Coop sent the ball flying over the net. The Marauders took the serve and bumped it high into the air for a right hand set. The ball was set and the ball spiked. Jackson was slow on the block. The ball hit his hands as he was going up. Jackson did catch enough of the ball to send it high into the air. Cooper back peddled to get under the ball and bumped the ball towards the right side of the net. Jackson was on the left hand side of the net. Seeing where the ball was heading, he cut to the right. Jackson's path was a small half loop to the right so he could get an angle on the ball. He had to hurry, the ball was coming down faster than he was moving. With a strong push off of his foot, he leapt blindly into the air. He swung at the ball with everything he had left for the diagonal back corner. It was a blind shot. The ball found its mark. Cooper ran at Jackson and jumped. Jackson caught him and was jumping too. By the time Robbie, Miley, Lilly and Oliver got there, Cooper and Jackson had turn to meet them. Miley jumped into a hug with Jackson and kissed his check. Lilly did the same with Cooper and blushed hard and disengaged from Cooper. Oh well she thought and did the same with Jackson. Lilly turned around, even redder, to find Miley laughing at her again.

-------------------------------------------------

The big buzz around the school was that the new Hannah Montana CD was coming out Friday at midnight. The record company wanted to kick off the CD debut with a party. Miley added her two cents to this idea. Instead of having a big celebrity party, she wanted to make it a party for teenagers.

The record company gave in again. There were contests to win tickets to this party. Miley also picked the spot. The football field at Seaview.

"Ten minutes Hannah." Robbie told her as he stuck his head into the dressing room.

"Thanks daddy."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Mr. Aaron came in with his two daughters, Susan and Kelly.

"Hey Susan, Kelly. Are you two ready to rock tonight?"

"Yes Hannah!" Susan said.

"Great! Because I need two girls to introduce me on stage. Can you girls do that for me?"

"YES" they squealed.

"Lola here, will take you two to the stage and help you get ready. Okay?"

They both nodded and Lola leaded them away.

"How's it looking out there Mr. Aaron?"

"Well if this party is any sign, then you have another hit album on your hands."

Robbie came in.

"I agreed with Mr. Aaron bud."

"Mr. Aaron, I knew I had some hard times this year at school. But you really helped me get through them. That's why I want you to have this."

She handed him a CD shape gift. He unwrapped it. It was a autograph CD of her album 'I Miss You'.

To Mr. Aaron,

You help make coming to a new school

A lot easier for this superstar.

Your student for life

Hannah Montana

"That was the very first one made." Hannah told him.

"Thank you. I'll always treasure this."

Neil stuck his head in the door.

"Hannah, it's time."

"We like to introduce you to are friend, Hannah Montana." Susan and Kelly said together. The crowd went wild. Hannah came jogging onto the stage.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK SEAVIEW?"


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"…Last night big winner at the Grammy's was Hannah Montana. Not only was she the first teenager to win Album of the Year for I Miss You, she also was the first teenager to win Entertainer of the Year. She also added to her Grammy count with Best Female Vocalist and Best Single of the Year for I Miss You. The title song from her album…"

"Lilly in ten", Robbie informed everyone. Miley got up and run to open the door. Lilly came boarding in.

"Where are they…I've got to see them…" Lilly was over come with excitement.

"What are you talking about Lilly?" Miley ask all innocently.

"Come on Miley. Don't do this to me!"

"Okay…okay." Miley took Lilly by the hand and started to go up stairs when Oliver ran in.

"Where are they Miley?"

Sighing, "This way Oliver." Miley lead both Lilly and Oliver into her dad's office. There on a special wall were four big trophies and four little gold trophies.

"Are those Jackson's volleyball trophies?" Oliver asked.

"Yes they are." Lilly and Oliver walked over to the shelf and started looking at the Grammy's.

The mail had arrived. Robbie gave Jackson a very special letter. This letter cause him to call Cooper and asked him to come over right away. Miley, Lilly and Oliver came into the live room when Cooper got there.

"Is that the letter?" Cooper asked.

"Yes." Jackson answered.

"What's going on?" Miley asked.

"They got a letter from the US Olympic Committee." Robbie answered.

Jackson and Cooper had open the letter and where reading it.

"Well…" Oliver prompted.

"They're inviting us to their try-outs this year…"


	19. AN

Author Note:

I've gone back and tried to clean up my stories.

If you find anything, could you let me know. Thank you.


End file.
